The present invention relates the games and methods of play, and more particulary pertain to a new and improved card game wherein the game directs an association with a particular year and event within the twentieth century and provides educational entertainment by providing an understanding of various categories of knowledge of the century. The invention uses an array of distinctive icons in conjunction with playing cards to designate various categories or identification of categories which relate to events occurring during the twentieth century. The unique method of the play of the game involves scoring methods which utilize the icons on the playing cards, representing categories of historical knowledge and chronological events relating to the twentieth century. Other periods in history may be employed as well. Games found in the prior art utilizing historical facts are based on knowledge of trivial facts. Such games which presently exist rely on the memory of the player to answer questions based on trivia as to historical events, regardless of the category. In the present invention, relation of a theme or category of historical events is key to understanding the difference in the play of the game. A player in the present invention need not have a mastery of trivia in order to be successful in the play of the game. To the contrary, during the play of the game and in the matching of categories and icons relating to historical facts, the player can gain a knowledge of history and learn facts that he or she did not know until the play of the game.